Pirate, meet Princess
by Pastel-Witch-Stories
Summary: When a 6 year old Elsa is hunted down, Hayden and Jack Frost, son of a pirate captain, come to her rescue. Jack and Elsa connected as he swore to protect her. She becomes a swashbuckler and they, infamous pirates, but she's taken away. AND the king recognizes her? This can't be good, huh? Classic love story. No? Hey, it's still better than Twilight! XD T 4 Blood & Language.
1. Prologue

**This isn't an actual chapter but more of a prologue! This is just to give you the low-down on what's happening and to introduce the story and characters(although you don't need that because this is FanFiction not Wattpad). So Elsa is six years old, currently, and is visiting royal her uncle, aunt and cousin Rapunzel in their kingdom of Corona, Germany.**

 **While on a late night walk with her aunt and cousin terror struck. A terrorist attack one would say broke out on all people who weren't of German blood. Unlucky Elsa, as a Norwegian princess was a target in this. Before she knew what was happening her aunt was being threatened for protecting her. A masked man had Rapunzel in his grasp, screaming that he would break her neck if the queen didn't hand over the other child. Elsa didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially her family, so in a desperate attempt to save her relatives she did all she could think to do. Run. She was fortunate enough to dodge all the attackers she saw. Sadly, she _didn't_ see these two. She was cornered in a dark alley with no where to run. One man had a shot gun and sword while the other had a sword and dagger. Tears ****streamed down her porcelain cheeks. Elsa would admit it in a heartbeat if she could stop choking on her sobs! She wasn't scared. She was terrified.** **Just** **then two eight year old boys happened to be out on their own for the first time at night and were taking "souvenirs" back for their parents and decided to walk right where all of this was happening.**

"Alright little girl," the man trained his shotgun to her head, "just sit still and it'll be over in a second!"

Elsa cowered in fear as she didn't want to die. She wanted to go home. Hug her parents and tell them how much she loved them. Play with her baby sister again. Play dress up with Gerda. She just didn't want to die! She blocked her eyes.

 _BOOM!  
_ _AH!_

The man yelped in pain and clutched his right hand with his left. Warm blood trickled from the fresh cut in his hand. His accomplice examined the cut as Elsa removed her hands and gasped. The other man pulled something out of his partner's hand and he cringed. It was a small, thin blade, like that of a sword you would see a musketeer sporting.

"Hey!"

They turned down the alley, shocked to see two boys standing there. One was a brunette and the other had silver hair.

"Why don't ya leave the little lady alone?!" the silver haired boy spoke.  
"Or what?!" said the uninjured man with a laugh.  
"Believe me, you don't wanna test me!"  
"Oh yeah?!"

The man advanced the boy, drawing his sword. He was ready, ready to bring it down upon the child's head and

 _CLANG!_

The man staggered back for the boy already had his weapon drawn. The child lifted his sword high, and charged! He knocked the sword out of the man's hand as he fell on his rump. His friend, the brunette doubled back to help the little girl.

"Hey kid!" the injured man called out.  
"Not now, old man!" he responded.

The boy perfectly aimed one of his so-called blades at the man's left eye and it pierced right into it. The man hollered and clutched his face with his left hand. The ruby red well-known body fluid streamed from the wound.

"Hey," the boy knelt down to the girl's level.  
She didn't respond.  
"Are you okay?"  
Again she didn't move.  
"Don't worry! We won't hurt you! We promise-hey what' wrong?"  
The girl's eyes went wide as she pointed over the boy's shoulder.  
The boy turned around, "LOOK OUT!"  
"Huh?" the silver haired boy raised an eyebrow.

The man that was once in his clutches drew his dagger while he was distracted. The next thing he knew he was on the ground as the older male loomed over him.

"Think fast, gramps!"  
"What the-SHIT!" the man turned around.

Elsa blocked her eyes in fear. The man didn't know what happened. It was all too fast for him. All he remembered seeing was the glint of light on metal, red and then black. Simply black. Nothing! The brunette boy jumped off of a near by barrel with his sword raised high. Closer to the man's level he swiped his weapon and- _SLASH!_ -the blade connected with his face. Fresh blood was even splattered on little Elsa's faint blue silk dress. The man dropped to his knees and slumped over, dead.

"Now for you-huh?!"

There where the injured man once lay, was now just his shotgun and a trail of the infamous crimson liquid in little spots leading down the street. They shrugged it off and turned to Elsa.

"No use in wasting a perfectly good gun.." Hayden picked up the discarded fire-arm.  
"Hey, it's okay!" the silver haired boy said kneeling down to her level like his friend did before.  
She removed her hands from her eyes but simply stared down at her blood speckled shoes.  
"Don't worry. Me and my buddy, Hayden, here will make sure you're safe!"  
She said nothing.  
"It's okay. I'm Jack! What's your name?"  
She mumbled something they didn't quite understand.  
"I'm sorry, what was that, snowflake?"  
"M-m-my name's E-E-Elsa..."  
"Elsa...That's beautiful..."  
She blushed and looked up, into his azure eyes.  
Then he saw it. Her eyes.

They were large and shone so bright in the dim lighting from near by street lamps and fires set by, well, who the hell knows! They were an brilliant shade of forget-me-not-blue and you could see that she had been crying. He felt something spark inside of him when he saw those eyes. He actually forgot what was going on. He forgot where they were, that his buddy was right there staring at them awkwardly, the task at hand, the situation. All he knew was her. That he wanted to protect her. Hold her in his arms and make sure she would never be hurt again. He felt something special when he looked at her. And he could tell that she felt the same. He felt like..he knew her... He knew that was impossible but he-

 _BOOM!_

The boom of a near by shotgun snapped him out of it and brought him back to reality. He had to make sure she was safe. And that she stayed that way. But the only place he could think to take her was-

"HOME?!" Hayden shouted.  
"Ssssshhhh!" Jack shushed him.  
"You..want to take _her..._ home to our place?!"  
Jack nodded.  
"Why," Hayden said almost like a sentence.  
"Because...we can't leave her here...by herself...alone...in the dar-"  
"Okay! We'll see what your dad says about her staying."  
"Yes...!" Jack whisper shouted with a fist bump.  
"Chill out now will ya! Let's get outta here before that one-eyed creep-"  
"Courtesy of you!"  
"Shut up-"  
Jack laughed-  
"Comes back with some friends! I can't fight them off now..I'm tired..."  
Jack turned to face the girl, "C'mon! You can stay with us!"  
She smiled, "Okay."

He took her by the hand and led her off into the night.

* * *

"Give me your hand, Elsa!"

They were outside a pub and the boys had already mounted two stallions.

Elsa looked up at him on the horse, "Are these horses yours?"  
"Nope!" Hayden said matter-of-faculty while testing the reigns.  
"Then isn't this stealing?"  
"So?" Jack asked as if he could hear the judge laughing already.  
"Isn't that wrong?"  
"Not when you're a pirate."  
"But you're not a pirate...Are you?"  
Jack just winked, dismounted and lifted her up onto the large mammal.  
"You guys _are_ pirates, aren't you?!"  
"Yup!" Hayden have her lopsided smile, "You'll see when you meet our parents!"  
"Your parents are pirates _too?!_ "  
"Righty-oh!" Jack hoped on right behind Elsa.  
"Let's go before these bastards notice we stole their rides!" Hayden laughed and the next thing they knew. He was off.  
"Ya!" Jack flipped the reigns.  
"Um..." Elsa continued to mumble something he didn't really hear.  
"Huh?"  
"W-w-what's your name again?"  
With a proud gleam of his perfect teeth he declared,"Frost...Jackson Frost!"


	2. Welcome To The Crew

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for being your wonderful and patient selves! Last time we felt our heroes they were on their way home in the dead night. Like I said last chapter, that was just a prologue! So let's get this story started!**

* * *

 **Chapter: 1: Welcome To The Crew**

"Found her in an alley?" the burly man nodded.  
"Yes, sir!" Jack saluted.  
"They would have killed her if we didn't intervene!" Hayden added,"Oh and I retrieved this!" He handed the man the gun.  
"Can she stay? Please!"  
"Pretty please!"  
"I dunno, lads!"  
The boys turned up the cuteness and pulled the classic. Puppy-dog-eyes and lip quiver!  
"Oh, kids!" Tatum smiled, "Let her, Cap! This obviously means a lot to 'em!"  
"Oh, alright!"  
"YES!" they cheered.  
"Dad," Jack held the little girl's hand,"This is Elsa!"  
"H-h-hi!" she blushed.  
"Well, hello there, sweet-heart! Captain North of The Guardian at your service!" he removed his had and bowed.  
Elsa let out a small giggle and smiled up at Jack, "Will I be a pirate too?"  
"We'll just have to wait and see, Snowflake!"  
"Now, Jack!" Captain North boomed "Get this child to bed, you and Hayden too, it's getting late!"  
"Aye aye, Captain!" Hayden and Jack saluted in unison as they went below deck.  
"Oh, and Jack?"  
"Yes..." he popped his head full of silver hair back up.  
"Make sure she settles in nicely, okay?"  
"Okay, dad!" and he was gone.  
"How'd ya say yes so quickly, Cap?" Gerard hobbled forward on his peg-leg.  
"You all know I have a soft spot for kids!" North winked.

* * *

"A pirate must dress, to impress! How do you present yourself?"

Tatum took the kids too her special room aboard the ship. It was especially where she loved sowing.

"Huh?!" Elsa asked, confused.  
"I'll help you design your own outfit, how does that sound!"  
"It 'sounds' AMAZING!"  
"Well..let's get started then!"

Tatum went to a chest and pulled out a bunch of pages with female human bases sketched on them in ink. She pulled out a charcoal pencil from between her breasts(Elsa still can't place why she'd wanna put it THERE!), grabbed a page and sat on her chair, feet propped on her desk.

"So Elsa, what's your favorite color?"  
"BLUE!" the little girl squeaked. She wasn't half as shy anymore.  
"Alright! High five!" Jack smiled and they did just so.  
"What type of dress do you like?"  
"I tend to prefer long sleeves!"  
"Long sleeves..." Tatum absentmindedly said while scrawling on the page.  
"I have also observed that you wear trousers, I would like to have a skirt please!"  
"Okay then, but you'll need some sort of pants underneath for freedom of movement without..well..ya know!"  
"I understand!"  
"Would you have an issue wearing white?"  
"None at all!"  
"Great!"  
"Hey, Tatum!"

They turned to see a blond girl with a fringe sauntering into the room proudly. In a blue shirt, a red miniskirt and grey leggings, but she was bare-footed.

"Hey boys!" she smiled.  
"Hi Astrid!" they chorused.  
"And Elsa, right?" she stopped in front of her.  
"That's me!" Elsa blushed.  
"Hey! I'm Astrid!"  
"Hi!" they shook hands.  
"What brings you here, Strid?" Tatum asked, not looking up from her work.  
"Are my boots ready?" she lifted a foot for emphasis.  
"Oh, yes, of course! They're over there!" she nodded to the corner.

Sure enough there was another table there, and under, a pair of small knee-high boots, obviously feminine. Astrid picked them up, sat on the floor and proceeded to put them on.

"Thanks! My dogs have been barkin' all morning!"  
"No problem, hun! I'm proud, some of my best work, I believe!"

Tatum stood giving Elsa a good view. She always noticed her light skin, extremely long lashes framing her bright violet orbs, forever cheery smile and blond streak that worked as an asset to her dark brown bob. But now, now she could see what she wore since she only saw her last night. Brown trousers fit nicely into her boots that reached her thighs. Her off-shoulder light blue pirate's blouse looked wonderful while adorned by a yellow corset that had yet to cover her bust. With a hand on her hip she looked over the child on the floor.

"So do you like it?"  
"Love it! Thanks!"  
"I already told you no problem!"  
"Astrid..!" a feminine voice called from on deck.  
"Oops! That's mam!" she told Elsa.  
The other girl nodded.  
"Gotta run!"  
"Bye!" Jack and Elsa said in unison.  
"Bye, Astrid!" Hayden smiled dreamily. (H _mm..._ Elsa thought with a smirk)  
She giggled, "Bye, Hiccup! And thanks again, Tate!" With that she was gone.

Elsa had no idea there were actual kids and parents here! The other girl was a chance for her to have a friend she could talk girl stuff with. Elsa didn't even think about asking the captain to take her back home to Arendelle. She hasn't even had breakfast yet but she was already loving being aboard _The Guardian_ and she learning so much. Who knew pirates could be so nice! She was always told by her father that pirates were ruthless thieves who gave no shit about anyone but themselves. Sure, Jack and Hayden stole those horses, but it was just to get home, and they didn't even keep them! _Looks like daddy was wrong about them!_ she internally smiled. She couldn't wait until after lunch. Tatum promised that her outfit would be done by then and once it was finished, the boys said they had to go do something in the city and would be delighted to take her with them if she promised to listen and follow their lead. _I wonder what it is..._

* * *

"And drum-roll please," Tatum grinned proudly.  
Hayden started beating a tune on a barrel.  
"I now present to you, my fellow scally-wags, the youngest and newest member of our crew-"  
Elsa smiled hearing she was actually a member of their crew-  
"and soon to be, a female swashbuckler like our dear, little Astrid, Little Privateer Elsa!"

She stepped out from the Captain's office where she was waiting and the crew gasped at the child. Her blond hair was loosely pulled into a side pony, leaving many wisps of platinum baby hair falling around her face, framing the lovely image. Then it was noticeable. Tatum gave her at least seven piercings an ear and even one on the right nostril. A silver stud in her nose and many small silver hoops in her ears. She wore her knee high leather boots with pride and just before the got hidden away you could see her grey leggings(like Astrid's). She also wore a white long sleeve off-shoulder blouse, thick black belt with a bulky gold buckle and an azure scissor tail skirt, front cut a little above the knee. _She looks beautiful..._ Jack thought and he could tell he wasn't the only one who thought the so. Naturally she was showered in compliments.

"A little angel she is!" said the man who's lap was currently occupied with one Hayden. ( _Must be HIS dad_ , Elsa thought)  
"Well isn't she just the sweetest thing!" grinned Captain North.  
"I outdid myself!" Tatum gleamed.  
"A beautiful swashbuckler she will be indeed!" went Gerard.  
"Isn't she precious!" a woman who Tatum identified as 'Valka' gushed.  
"She and my daughter will be the mistresses of the seven seas!" Astrid's mother added, holding her daughter close.  
"You look wonderful, love!" Aster's accent shone through.  
And so on...  
"Now c'mon guys!" Jack took Elsa's hand.  
"Where to?" Tatum questioned.  
"Dad gave me and Hayden a mission! And he said Astrid can help and Elsa can tag along to see how we get things done!"  
"That's a brilliant idea!"  
"Have fun!" Jordan, Astrid's 'mam' said after kissing her child's forehead.  
"Don't get yourself killed!" said a teenage boy-looking about seventeen.  
"Who's that?" Elsa whispered as they left.  
"My big brother, James!" Astrid replied.  
"Oh! I didn't know you had a brother!"  
"Yeah, he's the best!"  
"So what exactly are you guys gonna do?"  
"Today's the day that the duchess of Corona takes the taxes to the castle!"  
"So?"  
"Our mission: Retrieve tax money!" Astrid smirked devilishly.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah!" Hayden handed Jack a loaded shotgun, "It'll be AWESOME!"  
"Oh."

 _So much for daddy being wrong..._

* * *

"So what are we waiting for, again?" Elsa asked, slightly confused.

She and Jack were on the roof of a three story building and he was in the ledge in a crouch position looking down below.

"Hiccup will show us the signal any minute now..."  
 _Hiccup? Oh... Hayden! "_ Okay and what does that mean?"  
"It means the duchess' carriage is on its way!"  
"Okay then what?"  
"We jump."  
"We do WHAT?!"  
"Don't worry, Snowflake! You won't get hurt! Not if you drop properly!"  
"But what if I fall?"  
"That won't happen. You won't have time to fall 'cause I won't be catching you, I'll be holding you all the way down!"  
She nodded, "Okay..." she said just above a whisper.

Then she felt it. The warm, soft lips on her cheek. It was there for one second, gone the next. She looked up at him, shocked. But all he did was grin and go back to the ledge. He kissed her. He actually kissed her! _Oh my crease-oh my crease-oh my crease-oh my crease-oh my FREAKIN' CREASE!_ After internally chastising herself for her mentally used language she slowly placed her fingertips where Jack once placed his lips. The spot was still worm and it still sent bolts of electricity running up and down her spine. It made her feel warm, and fuzzy inside. She sighed. Her knees felt weak and she just wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and place a kiss of her own on his cheek. But she knew the sudden force would only leave Jack falling to his death, and most likely, her too. She decided to look out with him before she decided to do something stupid that will end up with them killed. Besides, Astrid's brother said that they were't supposed to get killed. Then she saw it from an alley. The glint of light on metal, it flickered for a couple times and then stopped, just to resume again. She saw the outline of two children. One with a pony tail that one may say looked like it was braided. _Astrid and Hayden..._ she smiled.

"There!' she pointed out to Jack.  
"Good eye, Snowflake!" he messed her hair affectionately.

There it was, a covered carriage being pulled by four horses down the lone street. One soldier steered while another two were at the back keeping watch. Elsa didn't know how they were supposed to pull this off until she saw it, them, actually. Astrid and Hiccup quickly mounted separate horses(we made a thieving pit stop before we got here) both with crossbows. Apparently, with the perspective of the two soldiers they didn't notice them because they definitely didn't pay any mind to the two children on horses. Both of them struck from the sides, shots clean through the head. Blood splattered on the back glass of the carriage. Thank God that the curtains were closed and no one was around. The two bodies slumped over and didn't move an inch. All of this took place before the carriage was even close to the two staking out on the roof, driving too slow for it to pass. Elsa felt an arm around her waist.

"Now or never, sweet thang!"

 _Did he call me sweet thang?_ she blushed. Then, he jumped. The wind whipped against her face, sending her hair in flying back.

 _TEAR!_

The two ripped through the thin ceiling and into the carriage. Then was a thud, grunt and another thud from outside. A small hands stuck trough the curtain(no glass at this window). Then the curtains parted, it was Astrid. She smiled and gave them a thumbs-up. Just then, Hiccup showed his face holding the passed out carriage driver by the hair in one hand and the reigns in the other. Jack smiled and turned his attention to the people _IN-_ side the carriage.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a man in the Corona palace guard uniform stood.  
"What do you think it is, pops, it's a stick up!" Jack said training his shotgun at the duchess' head.

The woman gasped. She was a fair skinned lady with long blond hair tied in a messy bun, in a way-too-fleecy pink dress with a unnecessarily tight corset. She wore WAY too much in her hand was a medium sized sack, with what one would guess, the taxes inside.

"I refuse to be robbed by children! I do NOT want to turn to violence so, sonny, just drop the gun. You're too young to be playing with these toys. Now, give me the-"  
"Oh shut your ass!' Jack turned the gun to the soldier, dropped aim to the ground and shot, blasting away the man's right foot.

He screamed in pain as the duchess began to weep.

"Hayden!" Jack called, "Give me the back- up!"  
Astrid's hand stuck through the window with a gun in it, "Hand this to Jack, honey!" her voice was heard.  
Elsa had to stand on her tippy-toes to reach it out the window but handed it to Jack anyway, "Here!"  
He dropped the useless weapon, pulled out a sword from his holster, and took the gun, "Now miss, I'm sure you don't wanna be shot too...right?"  
She shook her head almost violently.  
"Good, now why don't ya hand over the money to my little female friend here!" he nodded to Elsa.  
"Don't-don't do it, Vydia!" the soldier stammered.  
"Do you want some more of this?!" Jack shouted at the man, "If you want to live you won't listen to him! Give it to her... _now!_ "

Jack had the tip of his sword under the duchess' chin and the gun aimed at the soldier's head. Again he bobbed his head in Elsa's direction. With shaky hands 'Vydia' gave the sack to Elsa. An "Ooh!" escaped Elsa's lips as she stared at the woman's wrist.

"What is it?" Jack asked looking too.

There, on Vydia's wrist was this silver bracelet with snowflakes carved into it. Jack eyed the woman, her bracelets, ear-rings, necklaces, rings, then he spoke again.

"All the valuables in the sack and no one ELSE gets hurt! But give her the snowflake bracelet individually!"

Vydia did as she was told. Elsa smiled brightly and put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Like that?" Jack smiled, happy he could get something for his snowflake.  
She nodded.  
"Ready to blow this fruit stand?" Hayden called from outside.  
"Why a _fruit_ stand?" Elsa inquired.  
"You'll see!" he responded in a nervous tone.  
"Well, hoes!" Jack put away his sword but left the gun trained on the two and backed away slowly toward the door, "I'd love to stay but I gotta leave you alone to think up a way to explain to the king and queen that you lost the tax money. I doubt they'll believe you if you said that you were robbed by two eight year olds, a seven year old and a six year old!"

With that he kicked the door open and jumped. They were falling backwards and it scared Elsa a little. She gripped his arm tighter and he returned the gesture by sending a reassuring squeeze her way. Then they landed. Elsa was blinded yellow. That's all she could see, yellow. That's when she realized Hiccup and Astrid were next to them. She sat at and mumbled an "Oh." They were in a pile of hay in a cart. It was itchy but at least it didn't hurt when she and the guys fell. Then she noticed a concrete lift right in front of them. They were very close to the docks and on top of that hill was the road. On that road was a mini stampede made up of the horses that once pulled the duchess' carriage. The carriage, driving with no source of steering drove right into a-

"Fruit stand! You get it now?" Hayden gestured to the new formed mess of carriage on a mode.  
"Oh..." we all responded in unison.  
"So that's the life of a swashbuckler?" Elsa asked while Jack lifted her up out of the cart.  
"Yes, yes it is!" Jack held her for a bit before he would put her down(not that she would mind).  
"Home anybody?" Astrid smiled, dusting her clothes.  
"Yeah, I'm down for that!" Jack smiled.  
"Yay!" Elsa clapped as Jack finally set her down.

* * *

"Well done kids!" Captain North patted his son's head affectionately.  
"And thanks!' Tatum smiled admiring her new ring.  
"So, Elsa," North continued, "Welcome to the crew, and the life of a swashbuckler!"

* * *

 **Me: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.  
Dave: She couldn't wait to add the Jelsa fluff.  
Me: Sadly, I really could not.  
Dave: For those of you who DON'T know me, I'm her assistant(that lives in her mind) that helps her with the stories and author's notes!  
Me: You can see more of David here in my other story 'Forever Your Guardian'!  
Dave: And for those who like that story and are missing updates, she would have typed up a few chapters but she lent the book she wrote it in to a friend and that 'friend' left it home on the last day of school. So she can't type up the chapters because she can't remember the chapters by heart. Besides, who the fuck can remember that kinda bull-shit anyway!  
Me: Fair point on my behalf! Tell me how much you liked this chapter, you can review for the world to see what you had to say about the chapter but any comments will have to be PMed to me because for some reason my computer AND cell-phone won't display the reviews for this chapter.  
Dave: Can someone please check the reviews and let her know if it's just her devices or the website is being a bitch!  
Me: HUSH David! What if Ben Drowned reads that? Then we're doomed!  
Dave: 0-0  
**

 **Me: PM me, watch old cartoons from the 90's, follow, example 'Johnny Bravo' like I'm watching right now, favorite, scream when Talky Tabitha comes on screen and do anything else you could be doing right now! :)**

 **PS: Dave: For all those who care, she feels a little better because she's currently on medication which her mom is bugging her to take right now! XD**


	3. I love you too

**Oh, you guys! I checked my e-mail and read all the reviews and you all are so sweet! I love you guys so fckin' much I can't even explain! =) You all are so sweet!**

 **To: _Siren of The Dark Seas_ : Thx, luv ya girl! :*  
: _Frozen07212000_ : I'm glad you liked the ending so much! Hope to hear from you again soon!(Yes, I saw your review to my first chapter)  
: _Guest_ (2): And why wouldn't you say that? I heard Tadashi Hamada x Pizza is better. So why not?! XD  
: _Jelsaaa_ : Awe thank you sweetie! This is like the nicest review anyone has ever written me(no offense to others)  
**

 **And now... drum-roll please! Our followers: 10! YAY! Favorites: 10! YAY! Reviews: 8! YAY!**

 **GodzillaMan1000 you get a special shout-out because you are the first person to favor my TWO stories. Thank you so much bro-sif! So if you guys dig shit like** **Rise of the Guardians, Godzilla, Avengers, Mass Effect, How to Train Your Dragon, X-overs, Sailor Moon, Avengers, Star Ocean, Frozen, Pacific Rim, Big Hero 6, Dragon Age, Brave, 2012, Dragon Ball Z, Superman, Justice League, and StarTrek: Enterprise check out his page okay babes!**

 ** _Now let's get this chapter started! DO-DUH-DO-DUH-DO! STARTED!_ _DO-DUH-DO-DUH-DO! Started!_ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *mocks Kermit the frog from Muppets* **

_**(WARNING:)**_

 _ **(CUTE AS FUCK JELSA FLUFF IN "ELSA, AGE: 9" SECTION! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**_

 _ **YOU MAY PROCEED(WITH CATION)!**_

* * *

 **Chapter: 2: I love you too...**

 _Elsa, age: 7_

The wind whipped her hair in all directions as she stood, tip-toed, at the very top of the main mast. Her long blue bandana, with white snowflakes on it, which was folded and tied around her head, flew back with the freedom she felt in her heart. She's spent a year with the pirates now, and she loved every minute of it. Sure, a couple times she and her friends almost got themselves killed. Sure, she got injured a few times. And sure, they didn't pull off EVERY mission but ya know what made up for it all? Freedom! The one thing she always wanted as a princess but could never have. Her freedom. And she wasn't letting anyone take it away from her now. Her freedom was now her most prized possession, that's when she decided. She opened her eyes and smiled. She was never going back. She didn't care if her family missed her! She didn't care if they sent guards looking for her, if they didn't already think she was dead! She liked it where she was just fine and didn't plan on vacationing anytime soon!

"Elsa!" Jack called from the deck.

"Aye!" she shouted back, her gaze never leaving the crystal blue waters.

"Your turn to help Tatum in the galley!"

"Do I have to...?!" _So much for my freedom,_ she rolled her eyes.

"I'll help if you want!"

"Oh-fine then!"

She did a perfect back-flip off the mast, grabbing a rope tight and swinging down to Jack's waiting arms.

"I taught you well, Snowflake!" he smiled down at her.

"Naw, I would've had to teach myself eventually!" she replied feeling a bit snarky.

"Teach yourself?! Like I told you I did?"

"Yuh-huh...!" she sing-songed strutting away from him.

He laughed. _A marvelous addition to the crew, she was!_ he thought.

Sauntering into the galley, Elsa hummed a tune, like she always does. Pirates may be ruthless at times but they were merry bands. Especially this one, with Captain North in charge!

"There you are, sugar! Come help me with dishes, would ya?"

"Uh, where's Jack?"

"I dunno! Why you need him?"

"He said he would help!"

"You DO realize it's Jack we're talking about, right?"

After cursing under her breath, Elsa rolled up her sleeves and got to work. She HATED dishes! She always made her fingers get all weird, like prunes, like white prunes. Then it would be hard for her to climb, grab ropes etc. The fact of washing them was fine with her, but how her hands got after really peeved her off sometimes. _This is gonna be a LOOOOOOONG after-noon!_

* * *

"Ahem!"

She tapped her foot impatiently as the boy continued to play his flute while sitting on the barrel. Hayden, who happened to be watching and listening, pointed behind his friend with an awkward look on his face. He stopped.

"Why hello, Snowflake!" he spoke without turning around.

"You were _supposed_ to help Tooth and I!"

"Actually, I wasn't! I _offered..._..Then I changed my mind!" he began to play again.

With a grunt Elsa socked him in the arm so hard he dropped his instrument.

"Hey!" he whined rubbing the new formed bruise.

"Haha!" Astrid grinned brightly, " _That's_ meh girl!"

Elsa gave her a high five, "I learn from the best!"

"Yes, yes you do!"

"I thought you learned from me?" Jack was still rubbing his arm.

"You may _think_ you're my mentor," Elsa smiled, "But Astrid _knows_ she's my teacher!"

"Aye!" Astrid high-fived her again.

"But I taught you how to back flip!" Jack whined again.

"And Astrid taught me how to fight.." Elsa tilted her head to the side.

"Astrid, you little son-of-a-bitch!' Jack almost laughed.

Elsa rose a fist to sock him again.

"I got this one sweet-heart!" Astrid smirked.

With that she punched Jack so hard he fell off the barrel with a yelp. The girls laughed and Hiccup snickered, only to proceed to help his friend get up.

"What the actual fuck, though?!" he whined.

"Sorry, pudd'n!" Elsa fake pouted.

"JACKSON!"

The kids spun around quickly to find the source of the mighty boom.

"Y-y-yes...dad?" the white haired boy chocked as Astrid snickered.

"Shush!" Elsa hissed at her.

"I would like to speak with you, son."

"Oh...um...okay..." he sounded afraid, something Jack wouldn't usually sound like.

Astrid and Hiccup shrugged it off and went their own way. Elsa stood there alone as she thought, _I wonder..._

* * *

He sat there on the railing of the poop deck, looking at the sun set in front of him. He sighed. He didn't mean to upset his father. He wasn't the most well behaved child but he wasn't a bad kid either. He was curious and mischievous is all. He doesn't like seeing his dad angry, since he rarely gets like that, and he also doesn't like being yelled at. He buried his face in his hands and sighed again. Why did he frustrate people so? Just then he heard that one loose floorboard, that no one could fix, creak behind him.

"I'm not in the mood, Hayden!" He said through his hands.

"I'm afraid Hayden twisted his ankle helping mop the main deck a half hour ago... I wish it was him though... he'd know what to say..."

"What is it, Snowflake?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright.." she sat beside him, "You don't look alright to me..."

"I'm actually...not..."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Elsa... How I wish I could tell you! But I'm afraid I cannot..."

"Why? Why not?"

"Its a secret I promised to keep!"

"Oh. Well I can respect that I guess... You know if you ever need me, I'm here, right?"

"I know, Snowflake," he rested his head onto her shoulder and closed his eyes, "I know..."

She wrapped her arm around him as he did the same. The sun slowly sank into the horizon and the stars came out to play. Bright specks among the sea of dark blue above them, the same speck reflected in the dark sea below them. The only thing illuminating them, the stars, the mood and a few candles on the main deck under them. There were waves of purple in the indigo sky, shinning brightly, almost giving way to a whole new galaxy...somewhere... He lifted his head and pointed to the sky. Then he opened his eyes and mumbled something. Then he smiled and looked to her asking,

"Which star was the first one you saw?"

She pointed, "That one! Why?"

"I've heard that you could wish on either the evenest star, or the first one you saw that night! I do both sometimes..." He looked up again.

"Do your wishes come true?"

"Slowly... you're here aren't you?" he didn't look at her.

She rested her head on his chest as he gripped her tighter. The night was so beautiful! But not as beautiful as her... He held her dear, it's why he always held her the way he does. Under his arm to be protected and close to his heart to be loved, and that is exactly what he intends to do. She sighed into his chest, gripping his shirt with her free hand. It sent shivers down his spine but he didn't move, he didn't want to disturb her. He thought. He thought about things. About people. It was relaxing, the chill breezes, the peace. Their breathing evened out with each others as he felt her shiver in his arms. He removed his new chestnut colored jacket and draped it over her. She snuggled not only into the coat, but into him. She was so precious! No one would hurt her. Not while he was alive that is. Strange how he went from questioning his very existence to complete peace and tranquility in a matter of a few minutes. She had that affect on him. She gently fell to his lap. That's when he realized she was asleep. After a couple more minutes he lifted her up bridal style and took her down to the cabins. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before whispering,

"Goodnight, my precious Snowflake..."

* * *

 _Elsa, age: 9_

 _'He was determined to show her how much he loved her. He held her cheek and leaned into her, and she obliged to do the same. Their lips brushed and-_ '

" _RAAAAH!_ "

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ " she screamed and dropped her book.

" _HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!_ Geez, Snowflake! Are you alright?! Ha, I got you good!" Jackson laughed clutching his stomach as tears freely made streams on his cheeks.

"No, I am not!" the young girl pouted.

"Awe, I'm sorry, sweetie!" he fake pouted and loaned her his hands.

She took them and rose to her feet, "That wasn't funny!"

"I know, baby, I know.." he stroked her cheek tenderly while gazing into her eyes.

She blushed and held his hand that held her face. "It's alright I guess..."

"Good, I dunno what I would have done if my Snowflake hated me..." he rested his nose on hers.

She'd admit it, she was actually, slightly leaning in and-

"Hey guys!"

"Eek!" Elsa was caught totally off-guard and fell again.

"Oh." Astrid said looking down at the girl on the floor.

"I'm alright..." she sighed.

"Well, Snowflake! Falling for me already? It isn't even winter yet, darling!"

"You swine..."

"Correction: _You're_ swine!" he helped her up again.

She ignored a light blush, "What's up, Strid?"

"Just wanted to know what you guys wanna do! It's not everyday we get to drop cargo at Hakalo **(A.N./ Check the bottom bio to see where that is)** and relax and Hiccup just wants to draw landscape!"

"Nothing to do, no one to hang out with?" Jack got to the point.

" _No!_ " she sat down.

"Great! All Els wants to do is read anyway! We can chill together!"

"Guys, the point of being here is to relax and more importantly, stay out of trouble! Hakalo is not on most maps, not a lot of people know about it! Its also one of the few places where we are safe! Captain North is great with the king so instead of plundering here we do business! Please don't jeopardize that!"

Astrid and Jack looked at each other and back at Elsa and in unison they said " _Nah!_ "

"You guys! You're gonna get in trouble and I'm not gonna beg for mercy for your sorry asses, and I'm gonna make sure Hiccup won't too!"

"Whatever!" they ran off.

With a grunt she sat down and got back to her book. Then she heard the stones kick up again. As soon as it registered in her mind that someone was there she felt something warm and soft press against her cheek. She turned to see a grinning Jack looming above her.

"Forgot! I know me and Astrid are jerks sometimes but we love you- _I_ love you! Forgive us if we screw up!" and just like that, he was gone again.

"Of course I will..." she mumbled and continued reading.

* * *

The sun was setting now, and only then she realize how late it was. She had long finished her book and was just staring at he sky, making shapes with the clouds. She saw dragons, horses, boats, people and lots of other things. She was bored. She had no idea where Hayden was and Astrid and Jack were doing God alone knows what. She sat up and leaned on the tree behind her. Before her was the grass littered with the specks of color that were flowers she never knew the names of. Yellow, pink, blue, purple, white, it was nice. Then was a river, a stream so clear that the leaves resting on it seemed to float in midair. There were cute rock formations that she could sit on but was honestly to lazy to move. Some of the rocks had vines, moss and wild flowers growing on some of them. Not too far behind her was a trail and she could be back to the ship in less that 10 minutes. She looked at her book there next to her foot. It was an enjoyable novel. Romance, mystery, angst. But the romance is what she couldn't stop thinking about. The male main character reminded her of Jack. The way he treated his love was similar to the way Jack treated her. Then she remembered. _I love you._ He said those words to her. Did he mean them romantically? No way! Jackson was a young boy! Romance was the furthest thing on his mind. He had a life ahead of him. Why would he waste his time wondering what her lips felt like on his own. Boy would that be nice. A kiss from the charming swashbuckler himself. He had kissed her cheek before, but never her lips. Why was she even thinking about thins! She's nine! What does a nine year old have with romance? Well, she does read a lot. And she likes books that make her happy. Other people's happiness usually make her happy. In those romance novels they make love sound like the most beautiful thing on earth. It made her curious. The way they described it. The electricity, the heat. She wanted to know what that felt like... But it wouldn't matter.. she's too young for relationships... But she couldn't shake the thought though... She did think about him a lot. That's what those books say people do when they're in love. Was she in love? No. She couldn't be. He loved her. But as a sister. Right? After all, she was his-

"Snowflake!" his cheery voice reached her ears.

She opened her eyes she didn't even realize she closed.

"I'm back! What's up?"

"Nothing.. just thinking..." she closed her eyes again.

"About?"

"People... things... _you..._ "

"Me?"

"Yip. Novels open your eyes, Jackson. They make you contemplate about things that never crossed your mind before."

"Oh... I see..."

"Jack...? Can I ask you something...?"

"You just did..."

"Well, something else..."

"Sure! Anything..."

"Have you ever... Oh never mind!"

"What is it, Snowflake? You can ask me anything..."

"Oh, alright... have you ever... kissed someone?"

"Lots of times! I've kissed you before haven't I?"

"No I mean... on their lips..." She turned as her lashes fluttered open.

She looked at him, studying his features. He looked genuinely baffled. Confused at why she'd ask such a ridiculous question.

"It's foolish, I told you never mind! You don't have to answer.." she turned away, embarrassed that she did ask.

"No..."

"Yes, I did say that."

"I mean no, I've never kissed someone on the lips before..."

"Oh..."

"Have you?"

"No..."

"Would you like to?"

"Huh?" she looked ahead of her. Now _she_ was confused.

"I mean, you haven't and neither have I... Would you like to?"

"Would you really do that?"

"I don't see why not..."

"Oh... alright.. I guess..."

She turned to him again, her cheeks red and so were his.

"On three?" he asked.

"On three..."

"One..." he started.

"Two..." she continued.

And in unison they said, " _Three!_ "

Their lips smashed together. It was nothing big. Just a regular kiss. Not an open mouthed kiss, not a French Kiss. Just a kiss.. That didn't stop her from feeling giddy. She sighed. Her eyes were tightly shut, so were his. His hand rested on hers. He leaned slightly to the right and deepened the kiss just a little bit. After five seconds that felt like an eternity, they pulled apart. They looked each other's flushed cheeks and that just made them blush more. Red from his nose to his ears and back Jack finally spoke up.

"So..."

"Um... it wasn't that bad... right?"

"No-no... It was... okay..."

"Good because-"

She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers again. It was just a peck but it still took her completely off guard. He pulled away and stood up.

"It's late, we should go.." he said running his finger through his silver locks.

"Y-yeah we-we should..."

He turned around and began walking up the trail. He didn't continue without saying,

"By the way, you lips taste nice. Like sweets!" and with that he ran off with a blush.

 _I love you..._ He said. He _did_. She sighed.

"I love you too..."

* * *

 **How cute! Two adorable kiddies not understanding emotions decide to kiss! Adorable! And I know they seem really mature that's because being pirates, they never really had a childhood. They had to grow up immediately so as kids they act as young adults. And about Elsa totally deeply contemplating love the way a teen or adult would, it's not impossible. I used to read a lot as a kid, books that were more mature because I didn't like childish content, and I used to think about the same thing. Hell I'm 13 and I know what it's like to fall in love. Some adults don't even know what that feels like. So you maybe too young to have a serious relationship sometimes but you are never too young to love. So yeah, for those who didn't know my age and are shocked. Like I said, I read a lot so I have a fairly large vocabulary and the manner in which I speak is quite advanced for a child. Lol. But don't think I don't know how to let go and have fun too! ;)**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. Reviews make me so happy! I haven't got any reviews on my FYG(Forever Your Guardian) story and that honestly made me a bit sad. Well, you can't have it all! Hope you guys enjoyed that fluff.**

 **Btw, Hakalo is a kingdom is Sofia The First. No I don't watch the show, I just wanted a nice place for them to chill out that won't have anyone Elsa knew and I went on the Disney Wiki and searched "Disney Kingdoms". It came up and it was inspired by Hawaii so it looked real nice. Later guys!**


	4. Storm The Castle

**Okay you guys, I'm so so so so so so so sorry for abandoning my story for 2 YEARS! But hey its 2018, new year, new me, and I'm also trying to be more disciplined. I was doing that with a youtube channel but all my recording software is ass. I cri. ;~; So I kinda forgot fanfic existed, then my computer wasn't working, then the stories I had in progress got deleted, then I forgot again then my stories got deleted again... so... That's no excuse but in case you were curious. I also updated "Forever, Your Guardian" as of Friday 19th. I rewrote it as "Help Me To Help You", so if you wanna check it out for the first time or continue that story just go to my profile and click "Help Me To Help You".**

 **Okay so let's get on with one of my favourite stories I've ever written. YAY!**

* * *

 _Elsa, age: 10_

 _BANG! BANG! SLASH!_

Her finger lightly passed over the bounds of each book. All tattered, and decently aged, but that's to be expected in a public library. Not everyone respected the books, or the fact that others may want to use them.

 _BANG! BANG!_

After some thought she pulled one off the self. The pages fluttered open as her bright blue orbs danced across them, mind registering the words and phrases she read. _Seems alright_ , she thought to herself.

 _SLASH! BANG!_

She changed her mind. Placing the book back to its origin she browsed a little more. One book in particular caught her eye. It was a deep cobalt with a gold trim and had a decent width. Grasping it in her small hands she smiled as she read the title. _"Fables and Tales"_ it said. _Lovely!_

 _CRASH! THUD!_

She sighed. A man,] she did not know slammed into the book case, knocking it over and breaking some boards. She held some of the books she picked out earlier and put them into her shoulder bag. The unknown man made an attempt to get up but she swung the bag at his temple, knocking out, without even looking at him. Almost on reflex. She walked around the bookcase that was previously behind her and placed a hand on her hip.

"Boys, could you at least try to be slightly softer with your actions? This is a library for the love of God."

"Sorry, Snowflake!" Jackson stood on top of a passed out man as he punched another in the nose.

"Apologies, Elsa!" Hayden replied as he shot someone with a "bang!"

"Apology accepted."

A large man ran toward Elsa, eyes filled with rage and mouth screaming bloody murder. In an attempt to tackle her but she quickly drew her saber and slashed it across his face, blood splattering across the floor, walls and books. He went down. Wiping her blade on the shirt of a body, her eyes narrowed.

"Alright," she said loud and clear, "Who wants some?"

* * *

"So that's all you found out, aye?" North inquired with his arms folded.

"Not exactly," Hayden proceeded to sharpen his sword on a stone, "Apparently there's some sort of masquerade event in DunBroch, exclusive to Eurasian royalty... And royalty-"

"Means wealth-" North finished.

"And security," Elsa added standing up, "There is not a chance there won't be at least triple the usual amount of guards..."

"Correct you are, but think of this, royalty from so many countries, we'll all be rich beyond imagination."

"I see... but is the risk worth it, Captain?"

"Hayden."

"Aye!"

"Do you know what kingdoms shall be represented at this, event?"

"Not all, Captain. I know of Corona, Auradon, Agrabah, Avalor, Merroway, Freezenburg, Tangu, and I'm afraid I know of no others, but there shall be others."

"Interesting."

"What ya thinkin', Cap?" Tatum stood beside him.

"I'm thinking... its worth the risk. When is this even, Hayden?"

"Why in two days time."

"We have enough time. Set sail for DunBroch!"

"Aye!" Gerard and Aster saluted as they made their way for the main sail.

"Shall the children be a part of this, Captain?" Jordan stood as well.

"Aye. We'll need all the help we can get." His authoritative gaze softened as his eyes lingered on his son, "Just be careful."

"Aye." Jackson said monotonously.

North turned on his heels and went immediately to his office. Adults with specific jobs when it came to travel did what they had to do, whether it be steering or managing sails, and those without said jobs did other chores such as cleaning or galley work. The children sat together.

"Is he sure about this?" Elsa said almost coldly.

"Of course he is," Astrid spoke up, "When has he ever steered us wrong?"

She stood and made her way for the cabins, not without looking over her shoulder and responding to the other blonde with, "As long as there is but one thing to be done, there shall always remain a first time for everything."

* * *

There she was. She gazed upon the young girl's beauty. Her light hair, half pulled into a bun, the rest curled and cascading down her slender shoulders and back. Her forget me not blue eyes were framed by a white mask, detailed in black lace with peacock feathers to accent. She looked, almost forlorn, but mostly anxious. She sighed at the looking glass; at herself. She furrowed her eyebrows looking down as her gloved hands, fingers intertwined with each other, and frowned. _North said everything would be fine, what if he's wrong?_ She nervously played with one of the multiple rings that decorated her somewhat dainty hands as she stepped away from the mirror, only to glance over he shoulder again.

"Why must you worry?"

She didn't have to turn around, she could see his reflection behind her. Jackson stood a few good inches taller than her, his white hair the most attention grabbing thing about him. Next to his smiling azure eyes and simple black mask that covered only half of his face, it really stood out tonight.

"You look lovely," he continued.

"Thank you, Jack. So do you..."

He held her hands making her turn to face him finally, "Don't fret, what could possibly falter this night?"

"What could not falter this night is a far better question."

"Dear Elsa, I promise you, all will end well. I'll stand right by you, no need to be concerned.." He gently caressed her cheek, "If anything unexpected is to happen, I'll be there, and I'll keep you safe. I promise."

"What if it is not my own safety I fear for?"

"Oh.. Then what could you possibly-"

"Queen Idun, King Adgar and Princess Anna of Arendelle!" the door man announced loudly.

"Arendelle?" Elsa muttered, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes, I believe so. Why? What's the problem?"

"I.. I need a moment."

She pulled away from his grasp and submerged into the crowd. Her heart was pounding furiously. _Mother? Father? Anna? Here! Hayden didn't mention Adrendelle royalty being part of this function!_ Her head began to race, and even hurt after a bit. Her only hope was that her mask and age difference made her unrecognizable. She would try to avoid confrontation with them as much as humanly possible. But what if they thought she was acting weird? What if they asked her what kingdom she was from? It wouldn't be unbelievable, there weren't that many younger princes and princesses here. She, Jack and North snuck in as the King, Prince and Princess of Burgess, where ever the hell that was. They'd have to make their move, but not wait to long before someone realized something was off. _Maybe that Burgess, as Jack told her, was in the New World, and actually not part of Eurasia._ An abandoned set off chairs caught her attention. Perfect. She decided to take a seat and think. Should she let Jack know she wasn't comfortable with this? She could pretend to be ill... No that wouldn't work, she was perfectly fine but not a few minutes ago. She placed her hands in her palms and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you alright?"

A soft gentle voice questioned her. It obviously belonged to a child, one significantly younger sounding than herself. She ignored it at first, hoping and praying she would go away. She almost thought it did, even though she didn't hear footsteps. Then she felt herself being poked in the shoulder.

"Um... Miss?"

She wasn't that much older than her. She probably didn't know what she was to call strangers her own age. Elsa sat up, and froze. She strawberry blonde looked concerned ad she took the seat next to her.

"Are you alright?" she repeated herself.

"A-A-Anna?" the blonde stuttered, her fear so obvious that even the seven year old knew something was wrong.

"Yes... How did you know?"

"I..uh..." abruptly, enough to make the other jump, Elsa stood. "I'm alright. Yes I'm fine but I'm afraid I must go."

She spun around, ignoring the girl's pleas and almost ran away. Speed-walking in her ball gown she just wanted to find a way out. Some air. Maybe Jack. Why'd she leave him in the first place, castles are massive, she should know. _Oh how will I ever-_ her thought were interrupted by her bumping into someone not much taller than herself.

"Snowflake? I was looking for you. Why would you walk away like that? Are you alright? You seem frazzled. Do you need some-"

He was cut off by the young girl embracing him. He hugged her back.

"Snowflake?"

"Oh, Jack... I-I don't know what to do..." she looked up at him, eyes pleading.

"Don't know what to do about what?"

"I've met someone I know... I don't think she remembered me but.."

"But what?"

"I'm worried.."

"You don't have to be. She didn't recognize you then, she won't recognize you now, everything is fine."

"But what if-"

"Exactly. What if. The only problem I see, is you over thinking. And I'm going to help you."

"How so?"

His only response was a smirk as he took her in his arms and rocked her to the music. The band played joyous Celtic song, as to be expected, considering they were currently in the Scottish highlands. He watched as she melded with the tune and their steps began to sync perfectly with one another. He had to tilt his head downwards to look at her but it didn't matter, it was worth it because she was beautiful. Her dark blue dress flowed majestically with every twirl just as her smile grew brighter with every joke. They waltzed, and talked, and joked and laughed. She had forgotten. He knew she had. When they got tired of dancing they walked around, enjoyed some of the most delicious, and some of the most grotesque, food they've ever had. They even spoke to other guests. Jack danced with the Princess of Agrabah who didn't even realize he had pick-pocketed half of her jewelry, to be fair, she was wearing so much she probably wasn't even sure how much she was wearing. Elsa introduced herself to the Queen of Tangu and stealthily slipped her rings off when the shook hands. One of them picked the gems off a man's belt as the other talked to him, distracting him, and that's how the night continued for the most part.

After some time Jack decided to take a quick look at his newly acquired pocket watch(courtesy of the Duke of Freezenburg). All he had to do was give Elsa a stern nod, and she knew exactly what to do. They both quietly excused themselves from the festivities, trying to draw minimum attention to themselves. Cautiously, they snuck down to the ground level and made their way to the back door. From the safety of behind a pillar Jack his and assisted Elsa in roughing up her hair and tattering her dress. _Tatum is going to kill us if we survive this._ She pulled out her handkerchief and attempted to make it seem as though she had been crying. When she was satisfied she ran to the guard at the door and told them a story about "lowlifes" who infiltrated the castle and kidnapped her and her brother. She went on to tell them she had escaped but at leave seven of them still held her brother hostage in the cellar and were going to use him for ransom. Immediately, they went off, sending a guard to go get back up and leaving one with Elsa in order to assist her. When they took their leave she waved her handky saying she had to tell him something he needed to know, a signal to Jack. As he knelt so he could be at eye level with her, she kicked him in the crotch and shoved the handky against his mouth and nose. He was about to fight back but Jack had already taken his spear and pressed it against his back. He was out cold. Knocking on the door in a specific rhythm he removed his coat, as Elsa tore the top layer of her gown off her body, leaving her blouse and revealing her trousers and boots that were underneath. Their comrades filed and Hayden handed them their weapons. Jack's gun and sword, Elsa's saber and dagger. Their friend Astrid, greeted them with a smile.

"Y'all ready for this?"

"Aye."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading you guys! Even after so long. Have a great rest of your day.**


	5. Well Shit

**So although I apologized already on my Help Me To Help you update I'm apologizing again. I'm super busy with stuff and homework and group projects but I have a week off(Carnival is on Monday and Tuesday, no one's gonna be at school on Wednesday, Thursday is parent's day and Friday is Parent's day for a different grade meaning no school for the rest of us) Hopefully I can live up to that.**

 **It would really mean a lot to me if you guys Review on this chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews since I got back and it lowkey makes me kinda sad, seeing your feedback inspired me so much you guys have no idea.**

 **edit: I high key started writing this so long ago but I got a writer's block which pissed me off because this is my favourite story I'm doing and didn't know how to progress the story(I knew what I wanted to happen just not how I wanted it to develop) I'll let you know where I stopped. But then I got 4 projects, 6 quizzes and 9 exams. Its the 29th of march and school finally closed for me on the 26th, with my last three exams(I went out with the fam yesterday eeee sorry) anyhow let's go**

* * *

 **Chapter: 4: Well shit.**

The melodic sound of lout and bagpipes filled the halls, pouring out of the ballroom. Couples danced, children played, guests spoke, staff served. All was well for they all were unaware of the grim actions about to take place before their very eyes. Some of the elated party goers turned their attention to the thuds, made by a few bags, falling off the upper level. Confused, a few staff members went to get a better look as some guests just cut their conversations short.

 _BOOM!_

Screams rang out as every bag exploded at almost the exact same time. _Sugar and Saltpeter,_ Jack smiled to himself, _Never fails!_ As a fog of thick smoke blanketed the area, Jack drew his blade and hopped off the banister, followed by North and Astrid. They pick pocketed as much as they could from the panicked parents scrambling for their kids, castle staff rushing in to aid and others simply panicking. As the smoke began to clear Jackson made a move to grab someone, anyone and he did. Holding her by the arm her brought her blade to her neck. She screamed as he uttered a threat and the room was clear of visible gas. In his arms he held Jasmine, princess of Agrabah and his comrades followed suit, North holding Queen Primrose of Corona and Astrid holding Princess Elena or Avalor.

"Any sudden moves and they all die!" North stated clearly over the crying of children and pleading of adults.

Castle defenses rushed to the scene and froze as soon as they understood the magnitude of the situation.

"You!" Jasmine exclaimed, "Did I not dance with you earlier?"

"Yes, you did," Jack replied with a smirk, "Many thanks, my dear, for the jewelry you allowed me to slip off as well."

"Why I never!"

With a cold, almost sinister laugh he pulled her back, trying his best to exit the room without being too close to anyone. North noticed his actions and made a move to cover him, allowing himself and Astrid to draw the attention of everyone else in the room. After exiting Jack turned Jasmine around and let her chin rest right above the tip of his sword.

"What do you want from me?"

"From you specifically? Nothing. You are no more than an accessory."

"I'll give you what ever you wish in exchange for my freedom. Riches, land, animals, anything."

"Like I said but a moment ago, your majesty, I desire nothing that belongs to you alone or to which you alone can offer me."

"Shall I exchange a kiss?"

"Certainly not. That would be completely unnecessary. You are not but a discarded and rotted grape, for I have already chosen who shall carry the title, 'the apple of my eye' and I can assure you she is four times the treasure you will ever be or I should wish to gain after this night."

* * *

"Have you finished?"

"Just about."

"Well hurry along then, one must not dolly."

Elsa swung the medium sized bag over her shoulder and stood alert just outside the door. Soon, a one Hayden Haddock III came bounding out of the room carrying a bag of his own. They silently and stealthily made their way down the hall.

"Was that every room in the East Wing?"

"I believe so."

"Hey! You two there!"

On reflex they turned to see who had said that. I was a palace guard. **(here's where I got stuck)** Swearing in sync they both took off running, the guard not far behind. Unfortunately, they were at a disadvantage having to carry two large bags and already being only children. Elsa, thinking quickly, stuffed her bag onto Hayden who tried to utter a complaint but was silenced when he was fully aware of what she was attempting to accomplish. While running she pulled down every suit of armor, every bench, every wall hanging and any other object that littered the halls in an attempt to slow down the guard to whom was tailing them. A successful attempt. Sharply taking a corner at an intersection of intertwining hall ways they bumped into someone. Taylor.

"There you are! Have you gotten everything?" she inquired.

"We believe so," Hayden responded, "No way to be sure but we can't turn back now. A guard noticed us, he's sure to not allow us to slip by again."

"I see..."

"I love a reunion as much as the next young lady," Elsa interjected, "but I think it's high time we take out leave, yeah?"

"I agree." Taylor took the bags from Hayden and slinging them over her shoulder she stated "Let us, make moves, as they say."

* * *

 _This is bad. This very very bad._

A lot has happened since we last saw our hero, he had lost his hostage, not before wounding her that is. Enough of palace staff had come to over power him so. Not only him, but North and Astrid as well. They were currently in the midst of fleeing. All of them. He raced down the thrashed and blood splattered halls, clashing of swords and firing of guns echoed through them as well. They had an advantage though, they had been to countries more developed than Dun' Broch. To think, they had yet to discover firearms. They did have crossbows and such though, but a handgun was also equally, if not more effective. Thoughts crowded Jackson's mind as he ran. He hand to find someone, an ally, a comrade, another member of his crew. He was alone. And in a castle swarming with people out to kill him that wasn't a very ideal situation.

The light at the end of the tunnel. Literally. His escape at the end of that very hall. He could see it. _CRASH!_ This side of the castle was closer to the shower. Loud bangs and crashes could be heard; the crumbling of rubble and stone. Members of the crew still aboard the ship were firing the canons, weakening castle defenses. His lungs began to burn and his steps became slightly more shaky. His legs were tired. The stinging sensation below his feel, the bitter taste of his salty sweat, the deafening sound of screams and destruction, the rancid stench of blood and death all took him over at once. As if on que with his previous thoughts he slammed face first into something. Someone.

"F-father?"

"There you are, boy!"

Astrid. Present. Hiccup. Accounted for. "Where's Elsa?"

"We lost her in the halls after we found Tatum," Hiccup explained, "Tatum said she'd keep an eye out for her but we haven't seen either of them in a while."

 _BOOM! CRASH!_

"We have to go!"

"We can't leave her!" Jack protested.

"I'm sure the girl is fine but we have to leave now."

 _BOOM! CRASH!_

"No."

"GUYS!"

They turned their attention to the voice.

"Elsa! You're okay!"

She was down the hall behind them, a wide crevice in the ground, courtesy of the explosions, between them.

"Elsa," North said, "You have to jump!"

"What? Are you off your rocker, mate?"

"Don't worry you can make it!"

"C'mon, Snowflake! I know you can!"

"Oh...alright then..."

She took a few steps back and a few deep breathes. _You just have to jump, keep in mind that if you fail to make it you'll most likely suffer a terrifying and excruciating death. No pressure._ She breathed again. _Just fucking wonderful, ain't it?_ With a running start she leapt. Time seemed so slow down as she felt a slight breeze wiping her baby hairs. _I'm gonna make it!_ She thought. She was mistaken.

With a forceful jolt he was pulled back. a Guard grabbing onto her pony tail.

"Elsa!"

 _BOOM! CRASSH!_

"Release me this moment, you bastard!" she demanded fighting as hard as she could to free herself, as hard as a girl could being suspended in mid air by her tresses that as.

"You're under arrest little lady!"

An ear piercing shriek escaped her lungs. One that angered Jack.

 _BOOM! CRASH!_

"Unhand her-" Jackson made a move to assist her but was pulled back by North.

"We have to leave."

"What? Are you thick we can't just-"

"Now, Jackson!"

"No! I won't just leave her here we can't just-"

Enraged, North tightly gripped Jack's arm and through gritted teeth he said, "What good will it do her if we all get captured and executed? I am the captain and I said we are leaving right this moment, that is an order!"

A chill covered everyone, and everyone was visibly affected by it. Everyone except for Jackson, he was far too heated to be affected by the coldness. North practically dragged him out of there, drowning out the sound of the girl screaming his son's name. Reluctantly, the other children followed suit. She fought and fought but with one smack to the right spot of her hair, that was it. The word went black.

* * *

His mustache twitched and he stood at attention. Then walked in members of the royal families, most visibly shaken. He spoke.

"My guards and I have managed to round up some of the villains responsible for tonight's terror attack, your majesties. We've come to the conclusion, with the assistance of witnesses that they had indeed infiltrated the building in clever disguise to find what they believed would be the ideal moment to execute their plan. After carefully weighing the situation, I believe that the best course of action and most suitable punishment would be execution."

Execution. That word caught her attention, she didn't want to die. Not yet. She was far too young to die.

"I couldn't agree more, general."

She recognized that voice. King Adgar of Arendelle. Her father. _Not now. Any time but now!_ She made her best attempt to cover her face yet she still listened to their conversation.

"Look at them," Queen Primrose began, "Disgusting. How dare you!" she said to no one in particular.

Young princess Anna was a little scared by all the tattooed brutes and menacing sirens locked in the cells before her, but one of those "villains" caught her attention. The only child out of them all. Walking towards the cell bars to get a better look, she was shocked.

"Hey! You're the girl I was talking to earlier."

The general sighed, "How unbelievable. Even a child pulled into this madness, cunning enough to deceive us all."

With an inquisitive look Queen Idun also stepped closer, standing behind Anna, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Reveal your face to us child."

 _Oh no._

"Show yourself to us! I demand it!"

Her hands were shaking, but she still did as she was told and removed them from her face. Standing slowly, she turned to them. Her family; but only by blood.

A gasp escaped the lips of the Queen. "Elsa?"

 _Shit._

* * *

 **Sorry again for the delay but I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless.**

 **Please Follow, Review, Favourite or do anything else you could be doing right now!**


	6. Untamable

**WOW YOU GUYSSS! I had no Idea you cared so much! Allow me to publicly reply to all your sweet reviews!(if you'd rather a private reply lemme know but this is how I do it for everyone)**

 **Ghostchick:** **Yeah sorry for dying on you guys like that, it was a looong story involving chapters not saving on my phone, no wifi, broken computers, injuries and illness haha**

 **Skelli W:** **I'm glad updates make you that happy! :) But I apologize for attempting to end the story on a cliff hanger.**

 **alvinandbrittany4ever:** **I'm glad you like it and obviously I'm not. :)**

 _ **GUESTS IN ASCENDING ORDER:**_

 **-Well I am keeping it haha.**

 **-I'm glad you think it's fun to read, I had big plans for this story anyway.**

 **-Hahaha that actually made me laugh, I'm so glad to have readers like you(or readers at all, lol)**

 **-Honestly I'm just super super super busy so when I do post reviews always make it worth my while. Like when Youtubers ask subscribers to comment? The views can sometimes look like just numbers but the reviews feel more like an individual personality, an actual person somewhere out there who enjoys what you do, ya know? And when I say busy I mean busyy. I have a comic I haven't even been able to draft the first page of(even though its been in progress for about 11 months), I have a new YT channel, I have to redo my commission portfolio and also be on top of school work so yeah. I'm also doing an animation for my intro which is simple but time consuming. Busy busy busyyy**

 **-Fanfiction doesn't let you post links so if you want to you can just put the user and website with spaces. Like if I put mine I'd say "itsthepastelwitch gmail"(that's my business email tho so if you're discussing stories or my youtube channel go right ahead but my personal is "luvie4bae gmail" for just making friends and stuffs). Also thank you for the lovely inspirational paragraph! That was very kind of you.**

* * *

 **Now let's right a chapter, yeah? I'm supposed to be recording a YT video but that can wait I guess, all I have to do is lineart and colouring anyway and its a more simple style than I usually do. No matter, I have to write now, also we're also finally building up to the good part with this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter: 5: Untamable**

Her lungs were burning ferociously as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. No way in hell was she staying there, to be some sort of prim and proper princess? _Screw that!_ she thought. She ran straight past a man dawned in the official Arendelle Palace Guard uniform who stood at firm attention in the halls.

"Hey. Hey, STOP HER!"

He was heard bellowing behind her but she ignored it. She kept running. Her bare feet slapped against the marble floor, her blonde locks flowed in the opposite direction she was headed and her white knuckles were an indication of how tight she gripped the fabric of her dress, keeping it out of her way. An armed guard jumped out before her as she took a corner, but thinking quickly she slid right between his legs, mentally thanking her tailor for making her dress a slick and not to mention smooth silk. Racing down the ornate halls her heart thumped right in her ears. Suddenly, she came to a halt. Another guard poised ready with a spear at the end of the hallway. Stepping lightly, although it made no difference since he already had seen her, she turned around only to stop in her tracks once again. The guard she had previously evaded had caught up. They had her. Or did they?

At the same time the both charged right at her and in a panic she looked around for something; anything. The window. A cocky grin made its way onto her face as she charged towards the guard in front of her. His expression was an odd mixture of shock, confusion and maybe a little fear. With swift movement she jolted to the right and kicked off a ledge, landing right on the window sill. Then, she jumped.

The guards stopped at the window utterly dumbfounded. Right below them and that window were the gardens. She grabbed onto a tree branch, then onto another that bent with her weight and rest her gently on the ground. Before she knew what was happening they were on top of her again, this time more than before. Six or so brutes had surrounded her. They were trying to force her outside. _Did I just get played?_ No way was she going down without a fight. So she chose to "go down without a fight."

"Alright, alright, Jesus, you got me."

Putting her hands up a below average height man with a thick beard returned his sword to its sheath and clamped his heavy clammy hand onto her petite shoulder. She walked with him for a it then in the blink of an eye she had slipped his blade off him and had the tip of it only a centimeter from his crotch area.

"I suggest you be a good little boy and keep it right there if you ever want to get lucky again, yeah?"

The others drew their weapons and she closed her eyes. Taking a moment, and then a deep breathe, she opened them again. The glint of sunlight on metal momentarily blinded everyone as she connected the blade with the man's throat. He went down, gurgling and choking on his own blood, then slumped over, dead.

"Alright, now who wants some?"

Charging in like a bull seeing red she was ready. The clanging of swords and cries of battle were heard. A guard who happened to be hanging back a small amount aimed his crossbow, and missed. Elsa grabbed onto the pant leg of another guard and pulled, giving him the honour of take the arrow to the hip for her instead.

"Are you moronic? That's the princess!" his colleague grabbed him by the collar and yelled at him.

"Princess? A wee savage the lass is."

Two men then tackled her causing her to drop her weapon. A yelp escaped her as they held her down, her face planted in the dirt and arms held behind her back.

"Have you accomplished your goal?" King Adgar walked up to his daughter and said sternly.

"Well I wish I could say yes, but if I did you wouldn't be here to ask, now would you?"

He scowled and looked away, "Escort her to her quarters."

* * *

She was flung into the large space causing her to stumbled, almost falling flat on her face.

"Hey!"

"What on earth were you thinking, child?"

"You can't just-"

"You killed three men out there today!"

"They had it coming; they-"

"Why do you insist on returning to those dirty, thieving lowlife bastards?"

"Reposes your words and dare not speak of them in such a-"

"This is foolishness! You're royalty! Possessor of noble birth rankings!"

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN?!"

"No! I am the adult here, you are nothing but a foolish child living off of delusions of grandeur!"

With a huff she sat on her bed, folding her arms, "It is not fair."

"This is real life, Elsa!"

"I never even wanted to fucking come here!" she shot up, her hands balled into fists.

"Blister your tongue, how dare you use such foul language toward me or in my presence!"

"You have basically kidnapped me and proceed to be angered that I wish not to be here!"

"You're my daughter, its not kidnapping, its keeping you home!"

"This is not my home. This will never be my home and you will _never_ be my father!"

"Now, you renounce such a horrid statement!"

"I will not for tis nothing but the truth! You shall never have the grace of being my father!"

He was silent. Then, enraged, he stomped towards her and lifted his hand, only to bring it down onto her cheek with a _'smat'_. Her face turned slightly to the right with the impact as her own hand made its way to the red tinged spot where he had slapped her.

"Enough of this blasted pirating talk! You are not but a princess and that is exactly what you shall be! You will stay here, in your room and rethink your previous actions. You will listen to your mother and I and you will most certainly shape yourself into a fitting future queen, do I make myself clear?"

She said nothing. He decided to take her silence as a yes and strode towards the door, casting her one last gaze full of vexed disappointment before taking his leave. After he was out of era-shot she threw herself onto her bed, somewhat dramatically, and buried her face into her goose feather pillow and cried.

"Oh Jack..." she sobbed, "Where the hell are you...?"

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

"Elsa? It's.. really you..."

"Um... salutations..." she said monotonously.

"Honey, what are you doing in here with all of these... peasant criminal lowlifes? Release her at once."

"But, your majesty-"

"Not another word, that was a direct order."

Reluctantly, the head of the guard did as he was told, letting the little girl exit her cell and enter the hall with the other guards and fellow regals of noble birth. Queen Idun then embraced the smaller female in a tight hug, sobbing as she did so.

"We thought we would never see you again, my love."

"Oh, well I uh.."

She pulled away, her arms still around her precious child, "We're taking you home, sweetheart."

"But your majesty she's a-"

"Child. She's an influential child who has clearly been brain washed by these fiends. She deserves nothing more than to be return into the care of... righteous... souls and raised to understand why what they made her to do was wrong."

 _Sure,_ Elsa thought, _we can go with that._

"Am I understood?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Her plan was to only allow them to take her away from the castle so she could make her escape but she got wrapped up in her mother speaking to her and making sure she was alright. Idun was always very kind to Elsa, her father tends to see things his own way and no way else, his wife on the other hand was much more gentle and understanding, although she could be strict and assertive when the time was appropriate. Going back to her old life wouldn't be so daunting and horrible, she had missed her mother and was curious as to what had happened to her younger sibling, but she would also miss Jack, and Hayden, and Astrid, and Tatum, and North and everyone else. She'd miss her freedom. She felt as though it was more her duty to go back than it was to stay. But leaving would prove to be difficult.

No fear was in her heart though. Leaving some day was something she was ultimately sure of, whether it would take days, weeks, months or even a year she would do it. They couldn't possibly keep her contained or controlled. Why? Because she was simply _untamable._

* * *

 ** _Okay guys that's it for now with the chapter and that's it for Elsa as a child. The next chapter will feature a much much much older Elsa with much more maturity and we'll see if she managed to keep herself from breaking. It looks short but a lot happens lol. So I'm really glad you guys liked this enough to want me to continue. Now it's getting to the good parttttttt. Time for the Question Of The Day._**

 ** _QOTD: Do you listen to any band music? Specifically Fall Out Boy but if not list what bands you do listen to in the reviews!_**

 ** _Okay I'll see you next time, Witchlings! This is Ocean, peacing out! ~_**


	7. Wait!

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. Last week was fucking hell for me. I was so overwhelmed with studying, exams, teachers, my mom and I had no one to talk to about it and I literally couldn't take it and broke down crying IN SCHOOL when a friend asked what was wrong, seeing as that Friday I was too exhausted(because I cried for an hour thursday night, first time I let myself cry in months) to pretend to be alright. Then my boyfriend thought I was angry with him and was being salt because people think his best friend likes me and he's a protective guy so he got jealous. Then my mom forced me to her Christian church even though I'm a Wiccan so uuuggghhh. Yeah. ANYHOW lets reply to reviews now.**

 **Now it's time for REVIEW REPLIES WITH OCEAN!**

 **JelsaFan4Eva(ch:6):  
** **Hahaha aawe thank yoouu! I had already begun posting the last chapter when you commented so I didn't reply then, lol. I'm glad you liked it that much, and now that I think about it, I actually could write this as an original story with my own OCs and original places, huh? But I don't think I'll take on that project now seeing as I put a lot of effort into my original works and after writing a comic for about a year now, not even the first page is complete! XD I don't think I'll have time for that haha.**

 **Guest(ch:6):** **  
Haha thanks so much, love, I'm glad you like it so much! I'm honoured to be the writer of your favourite fanfiction! Unfortunately this story will end eventually(don't worry, no time soon, I promise we're getting at least 30 chapters out of this I think... maybe? it depends) I have two ideas for the ending, I could leave it open ended and possibly make a drabble series about the after math of the official story, or include the after math but it wouldn't be that plot beneficial and feel too slice-of-lifey? Also I guess we're about to find out if she keeps her rebellious side since this chapter is about a much older Elsa as I said. And don't worry, Jack will find her soon.**

 **Ghostchick(ch:6):  
I've never heard them... Sounds interesting though.**

 **Guest(ch:6):  
Oooo I know some MCR songs. I love Welcome To The Black Parade and Dead! XD But yes, FallOutBoy is WONDERFULLL! I love their older stuff. I highly recommend the albums American beauty/American Psycho(the slash is part of the album name, my fave songs in that album are Jetpack Blues, The Kids Aren't Alright and Fourth Of July) and Save Rock And Roll(my favourite songs from there are Alone Together and Just One Yesterday).**

 **Snugglepuffle(ch:6):  
** **aaaaawweee thank you! I'm glad you like my writing style! :)**

 **Guest(ch:6):** **In the history of the UNIVERSE? WOW that's a huge honour, thank you so much! I won't delete it, promise. You'll find the answer to your first question in this chapter, I can't answer the second question yet, it's a secretttt, and as for the third question you'll also find your answer down blow me!(Yes that was a sexual innuendo). Also You're welcome for the chapter, this one's for yoouu!**

 _ **Now that we're done with that! Let's get one with the story! ALSO SUPER IMPORTANT SINCE MY SCHEDULE IS INSAANE NOW I'LL UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY OR SUNDAY INSTEAD OF AT RANDOM OKAY? DEPENDS ON MY SCHEDULE IF YOU'LL GET BONUS UPDATES!**_

* * *

 **Chapter: 6: Wait!**

She hummed to herself and she brushed her hair, sitting at the large mirror on her dressing table. The soft light of morning shone through her open windows. Open. She was allowed to open them now. Every gold trimmed edge and gem stone encrusted item on the surface lit up when greeted by the warm glow of solar. Letting her tresses fall she powdered her nose and gazed at the young woman that stared right back at her through the looking glass. She had matured so much and looked similar to her mother in so many ways. She was beautiful. Not that she ever acknowledged her own beauty. She did some small braids in her hair and pulled it into a high and ornate bun, leaving a small piece of hair draping over her shoulder on either side of her head. After damping them with the water in the bowl beside her jewelry, continuously, she twisted the strips of blonde around her fingers until she was satisfied with the amount of curl she received.

Each step with honour and grace she strolled over to her closet and caressed the violet cloth in her soft hands. _Purple. The colour or wealth, royalty and nobility._ She scowled. The dress she wore for her birthday ball the previous night, the horrid thing was awfully uncomfortable and in Elsa's opinion, quite frankly, very ugly. Her mother seemed to like it, and so did the guests(although she believed they were simply kissing her ass seeing as she was the princess), it was to fancy and over the top for her. She opted for something more simple this day. She threw on a floor length white gown with lace trims and some body to the skirt. After gracing it with a long teal coloured shall and tying a matching bonnet onto her head she gave her look a once over. Perfect. She slid her feet into a pair of some of her more sensible shoes(not that anyone would see, the dress hid her feet completely) and exited her room.

She met castle staff with a warm smile and made her way to the kitchen, not even taking a minute to acknowledge the people who sat patiently in the dining room. An apple was all she needed, she didn't feel like joining her parents and sister for breakfast. Next, a pit-stop at the castle library to collect the small basket she left there before being pulled away to get ready for the ball the night prior. She then headed right for the castle gardens. She plopped herself into the grass under a shady almond tree and pulled the tattered blue leather bound book from the basket and took a bite of her morning sustenance. Her plum lips contrasted against the shine on the green acidic fruit and with a crunch she was perfectly immersed for what seemed like an eternity. Her favourite book. "Fables and Tales." She had no clue why she enjoyed the piece of literature made for children so much but the sun changed position in the sky showing that she did indeed love it very much, enough to sit and read for hours. Soon enough though, the sound of a familiar voice pulled her out of her trace.

"Elsa?"

The blonde raised her head, "Oh. Anna, good morning."

With a small giggle Anna lifted a finger to the sky, "I'm afraid it's way past that now, sister."

"Oh?" she leaned forward to get a better look at the sky through the thick bough or the tree she sat below, "How did it get so late?"

"Don't fret, it's only noon. Also, you didn't join mother, father and I for breakfast..."

"No, I did not."

"I trust you ate something at least."

Elsa turned her forget-me-not coloured eyes to the yellowed apple core a foot away from her, swarming with hungry ants at this point. Her response, a single nod.

"Well I would be delighted if you'd join us for lunch."

"Of course."

* * *

They sat at the table meant to seat fourteen in the well decorated room, the high ceiling allowing the echoing of silverware and footsteps of castle staff. The royal family, together having their lunch at high noon, like always.

"Elsa," King Adgar began coolly as he cut into his mutton, "We missed you this morning."

"Oh, yes," the young heiress placed her utensils on the table and pressed the nonexistent wrinkles in her skirt, " Forgive me father, I decided at the last moment to catch up on some light reading and I'm afraid time escaped me."

"As always," Queen Idun smiled sweetly.

Elsa graced her dear mother with a smile in return. A few moments after, when they all were just wrapping up, a stout woman with excellent posture clad in green entered the room, holding her hands in front of her respectfully. She stopped at the very end of the dinning table and cleared her throat, earning the attention of those who sat at it.

"Pardon my interruption, Your Grace."

"Gerda," Adgar wiped his mouth and lay his cloth napkin to rest on the table, "We were finishing up. What seems to be the issue?"

"They've found him, Your Highness."

Silence.

After a moment, he replied, "Have they now?"

"Yes. The Head of the Guard requests the presence of the King, Queen and Princesses in the Royal Courtyard as soon as possible to get this outlaw's punishment, out of the way as you say. He also requests permission to gather the Town's people to witness his punishment."

"Notify him that he has my consent and we shall make our way there right this moment."

"Yes, Your Highness."

With a final bow, Gerda exited the room. Adgar pushed his chair back and stood, Idun and Anna made an attempt to do the same as Elsa sat rooted, and confused one might add, in her seat.

"Father?"

"Yes, Elsa," Adgar ceased all movement.

"What was Gerda speaking of? Why must we go to the Court Yard?"

"Dear, the kingdom defenses have finally managed to capture a thief who has been evading us for far to long. Today, he will be put to rest for his crimes."

"My... Do you mean...?"

"Execution? Yes."

"But father, don't you think that may be a small bit cruel?"

"Elsa he is a thief and a murderer. Every action he has ever committed in his life is 'cruel.' None of our people will be safe until he ceases to draw breath."

"But father-"

"Elsa, we've spoken of this before. You're twenty one now, you're old enough to take the throne, and soon you will. You must understand that these are the decision a King or a Queen must make. Sometimes the right decision may not always be pretty."

"I know..."

"What do we say?"

"An exceptional Queen does what she has to for the betterment of her kingdom and her people; despite who's blood must be shed."

"Excellent. Now come along." Without another word he took his leave, Idun beside him, frowning slightly at the conversation she witnessed.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna finally got up from her chair, "We're princesses, and you're the future Queen. Its our duty."

"I know.."

"Are you alright?"

"I will be, no need to worry. We should make our way outside now, we wouldn't wish to be late."

"No, we wouldn't."

* * *

"Hear ye, Hear ye!" a man standing on the wooden stage bellowed loudly, silencing the throng of town's people looking on. "Now enters the Royal Family."

Finishing his statement he bowed and so did everyone else as they took the stage. Elsa didn't hold her head high like her sibling and parents did, she wasn't proud. She had nothing to be proud of. She never got to do anything, she just followed along behind her father as he handled business and educated her on ruling a kingdom. _"Don't do this!" "Don't do that!" "A queen must be like this!" "A Queen must not be like that!" "Conceal don't feel!" "Our people's safety and prosperity is our number one priority!" "We fend for our own!" etcetera etcetera. Ugh makes me fucking sick._ She thought this to herself as she trailed along behind her kin. Of course she would never say to her father how much she hated the schooling, and the responsibilities that came along with ruling a country, he'd just hurt her again. And she definitely didn't want that again, she still had bruises from the last time.

They all took their seats on the thrones that were set outside for them, all but Adgar.

"Citizens of Arendelle, it is I, your noble King. We are all gathered hear today to witness the punishment of this criminal who has plagued our land for far too long."

The crowd erupted in cheers and Elsa rolled her eyes. _Noble my ass-crack._ Just then two guards entered the courtyard with a man in tattered rags, clearly supplied by the palace as prisoners didn't have the luxury to more appealing clothing. One guard held either side of his arm and walked him in front of the crowd slowly. Children tried to get a closer look, women held their offspring close and scowled as men shouted nasty slurs, warranting dirty looks from some of their wives for having to cover their child's ears, and some even threw objects, such as rotted vegetables, at him. But there was something about him that caught Elsa's attention. Was it his almost unnaturally pale skin? She didn't think so. Or was it his piercing blue eyes? No. Was it his messy silver locks? Not that either. His scowl. He was visibly disgusted by everything around him, the place, the people, the objects, his clothing, even the mere fact that he was being escorted. That scowl was familiar. So were those messy locks, those piercing eyes, that pale skin and perfectly constructed face. She knew him from somewhere, but where.

"This murderer, this thief, this outlaw has been taken into custody and will now receive what he so rightfully deserves. Execution!"

The crowd erupted in cheers even more than before. The guards and wrongdoer stopped below the stage, directly in front of the king.

"Pirate Captain Jackson Frost-"

"King Asshole Adgar!" he responded earning curses and bitter remarks from the crowd.

"You are undoubtedly guilty for several accounts of first degree murder, second degree murder, kidnapping, premeditated murder, theft, treason and piracy. You are hear by sentenced to death by shooting."

"Just wonderful."

Elsa gazed on as they proceeded to tie the offender to a pole and placed a bag onto his head. Shooters took their place at the base of the stage. She had no idea what to think. Jackson. Her beloved Jackson was here. After so many long and lonely years, there he was right before her! He was alive(not for much longer though, but alive none the less). Where had he been? Why hadn't he come for her? What had he been doing all this time, all these years without her? Had he forgotten about her? Had he simply not cared enough to get her back? She had not the slightest clue. She should also be furious with him. He abandoned her, left her to face those horrible people on her lonesome. But she wasn't. She was thrilled to see him again, for it had been far too long. Not only was she thrilled, but she was anxious, conflicted, confused and quite frankly she was scared. Scared for him. At that moment in time, Elsa's thoughts were churning like butter but there was one prominent thought she could distinguish from the sea of chaos within her own head, one daunting task, one thing she was sure she most certainly had to do. She had to stop this. But would it be worth it? Surely her father would not allow her to. The archers drew their bows. But he was her friend. What type of ally would she be if she allowed this? Watched him die? They drew their arrows back. Her thoughts were racing, her palms were sweating and she was most likely visibly shaken. They aimed. Enough hesitation; she rose to her feet, one word in mind, one action in thought that she set out to do. She had to save him, or at least buy him time, regardless of what her father or the town's people may think or say. All eyes were on her, and with a determined expression, her thin lips parted as the eloquent word escaped them.

"Wait!"

* * *

 **HAHHAHAHHAA I'm evilll! Cliffhanger for days! Anyhow I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review to let me know. So I'm fully aware that in the 1800s people didn't really eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, but rather had a meal around just before noon then another later around the evening but I'm bending the rules a lil, this is more a Fantasy than a Historical Fantasy. Also I completely forgot that guns were as developed as they are so I'll be writing guns more era-accurate now. This story takes place around 1850 btw. And yes I did my research on SOME things like the names of all the parts of the ship, the clothing, some Old English that would have been spoken back then(Old English can be VERY difficult to understand, I should know I'm a literature student, and not everyone's first language is English so I'm writing somewhere between traditional Old English and Modern English). ANYHOW Question Of The Day!**

 _ **QOTD: Do any of you know the anime Yuri! On Ice? Do you like it? Also would you be interested if I made a Victuuri or a Yotabek one-shot some time?**_

 **Well that's all for this chapter and I'll see y'all next week? Have a wonderful rest of your day and may Luna continue to bless you all richly! This is Ocean, The Pastel Witch, peacing out!~**


	8. I Hope So

**Heyo, my lovely readers! I don't really have much to say so Imma just get into the review replies now!**

 **NOW FOR REVIEW REPLIES WITH OCEAN(all Guests in ascending order)**

 **Guest(ch6):  
** **Hmm never heard of that one. Honestly, that may be an error? Never seen anything with direct speech that didn't have quotations. If they do its usually a play and then the dialogue will be next to their names on a different line and not in bold or italics. The best advice I can give you is to just guess what would make the most sense for them to say. As for Elsa, yeah, it's a shame. But don't worry, wouldn't be much of a story about pirates if we never see them again. Thank you so much for loving my story! Means a lot! Btw Yuri On Ice is a sports anime about male figure skaters! The main couple is a same-sex couple and I love them so muuuch! Also some scenes get NSFW, it's not any sort of Hentai but there are a lot of butts and this one perverted character who isn't afraid to grab your butt and gets turned on from skating? I love him but that's really weird, lmao.**

 **Guest2(ch6):** **Thank you so much, hun! I love you too! Maybe in a weird way ;) OMGimkiddingplzdontleave-**

 **Guest3(ch:6):  
Haha, I care! I love feisty Elsa too, don't worry about it. Now to answer your questions without spoilers. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Maybe. Lol, but I promise IF Elsa does leave it won't be cringe cliche "Daddy, I love him!" it would be more "I'm a grown woman and you can't control me!" since that's the attitude I want to give Elsa in this story. But we'll see. ;) Yes I did read your whole review, I love it when you guys take the time to write me a long one! :D As for your final question, yes my name is Ocean! Nice to meet you!(I wouldn't mind if you wanna tell me your name but you don't have to if you don't want to obvi) "Pastel Witch" is just my tag ya know? My Youtuber channel is "Pastel Witch Art" my instagram is " .art" my twitch is "PastelWitchStreams" and so on.**

* * *

 **Chapter: 7: I Hope So**

"Wait!"

The archers paused effective immediately and turned to the princess. Everyone did. How could they not, they were all confused and had no idea what was happening, and neither did she.

"Elsa," King Adgar spoke, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Just.. give me a moment..." she turned to him, eyes pleading, "Please, father."

"Very well then."

She held the soft fabric of her gown and hurriedly made her way off the "stage" down the small set of stairs, a soft yet audible tap with each light step. Her hand somehow made its way to her chest, and began clutching the fabric of her clothing, just above where he heartbeat. Gently, she removed the burlap sack from his cranium, causing his already mangled frosty locks to fall madly around his face. His eyes fluttered open and immediately rested on hers. She felt something spark within herself when she saw those eyes. She actually forgot what was going on. She forgot that her family, castle staff and the crowd was all staring at her awkwardly, forgot about the task at hand, the situation. All she knew was him. And that he had to protect him, be held in his strong arms, and be sure he is never hurt again. She felt something special when she looked at him. And she could tell he felt it too. She remembered him, for she knew him... and somehow she felt like he knew him prior to this life.

"Elsa," Adgar spoke again, "You still have yet to tell us all what the meaning of this is."

Snapped out of her daze she turned around, "Right."

She glanced over her shoulder once more at him, his azure eyes were wide in shock and confusion... and realization. He recognized her. Good.

"Good day, everyone," she began, some murmured responses from the town's people resting on her ears, "I'd like to personally thank the guard for performing their job so exceptionally and capturing this... pirate. Now, as future Queen, I'd like to please perform my duty as well."

"And that would be, what exactly?"

"Enforcing the law. Being fair and just. Speaking up for what's right."

"Where are you taking this, daughter?"

"Where it needs to go. When any illegal or unjust act is committed by an individual, a trial is held a length of time after said individual is detained, then and only then will they be punished if ruled guilty by the judge in charge of their case and the royal family."

"Elsa..."

"Yes? Did I tell an untruth, father?"

"I'm afraid you did not."

"So? Don't dolly now, I demand that a trial is set in order."

"But when will it be held, Your Majesty," a guard spoke up.

Elsa placed an ivory finger on her lip and her eyes met the sky in thought. "In two months time," she finally said.

"Two months?" inquired the King, "Why not sooner?"

"Because, dear father, our justice systems need sufficient time to gather and validate evidence, do they not?"

"I believe you are right again," he was annoyed at this point. He opened his mouth to speak again when Idun placed a gentle hand on his broad shoulder.

"I think that's simply grand," she smiled, "Well done, my dear! Very soon you will make an excellent Queen. I trust you."

A soft smile graced Elsa's plum lips.

* * *

 _Clang!_

The heavy metal padlock snapped shut.

"I really do hope you know what you're doing, Your Majesty," the guard said, his voice dripping with worry.

"Of course I do. Now, leave us."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

He bowed respectfully then walked briskly down the hall. The dungeon was very dark, seeing as it was in fact underground, making it slightly more difficult to escape from. Every few feet there was a wall-mounted torch, and even more distance between a few candles lit chandeliers made out of a deep black iron. The ground was simply dirt and reminded Elsa of the stables, which was why she hated coming down there. That, and it was full of dirty, sweaty lowlifes. But that didn't matter now, she was here for Jackson. And her Jack was no dirty, sweaty lowlife.

"Well that was a pleasant walk..." he ran his fingers through his silver locks. He looked at her, eyes narrowed and forehead glistening with sweat. He then took the moment to attempt to remove some of the dirt on his trousers, courtesy of the guards who manhandled him and literally dragged him to his cell before flinging him inside.

 _Okay, so maybe he is a dirty, sweaty lowlife._

"It's.. um.." she looked at her fingers that were knitted together in front of her, "It's wonderful to see you again..."

"Wish I could say the same."

 _Ouch._

"Oh? Why can't you?"

"Because," he folded his arms, "look at you. All prim, proper and clean... You're one of them..."

"I am..."

"What the hell happened?"

"My parents recognized me... so they took me back..."

He scoffed, "Your parents. Who? The King and Queen?" His deep voice was oozing sarcasm from every crevice but when he saw the awkward expression on her face, he realized. "You're fucking me... Right?"

"I'm afraid not.."

"You're their biological daughter!" he shouted his question, so much so she wasn't even sure it was a question.

"I... am..."

"Why...- How... You never told us... You never told me... You wanted to come back here, didn't you."

"Of course I didn't!"

"Oh really? Then why would you keep this from us! From me! I fucking trusted you..."

"I know, I know-"

"I trusted you and look where it got me! Trapped in this crummy cage like some sort of animal!"

"Hey!" she was beginning to get annoyed, "You got your-damn-self into this mess! I saved you! I could have left you out there! Left you to die!"

"I wish you had!" His gaze was strong enough to keep her rooted, then, with a menacing glare he said coldly, "Wouldn't have been the first time you left, would it?"

"Now wait just a moment! I didn't leave, they took me! I waited, and waited, and waited, for _years_ but apparently, I don't mean that much to you! I cried myself to sleep for months because my hero didn't come for me! You _never_ came for me!"

"Why did you need me to come for you? Why couldn't you help yourself!" he turned away from her, face hot with rage.

"Do you not think I tried that? I tried everything! Everything I could! It's not that easy for a little girl to break out of a well-protected castle filled to the brim with well trained and heavily armed guards! I was just a little girl, Jack, I couldn't do it alone! I needed you! Where were you!"

She was met with cold silence.

"Where were you, Jackson?"

He let out an audible breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Just leave, Elsa. Leave me alone."

She shivered. "Then have a good evening." She wasn't sure if it was because of how cruel he had sounded when he requested her to leave, or the sudden drop in temperature in the room, but she hadn't stopped shivering until she had left the dungeons.

* * *

Stripping every bit of silk from her skin she turned to her full-length mirror. Her pale hand skimmed to soft skin, slightly darker than the rest; scars. She had a fair amount of them after her years of pirating. A lot of them had faded or were in places no one would really notice them. Her finger lingered on a single slash on the right side of her waist. She remembered that one. She was on a small mission with Astrid and underestimated the strike of one of her attackers. It wasn't that deep but clearly, it did scar. She looked at her face. She looked like a mess, for she had been crying. _Does he really blame me?_

She sighed.

Taking a soft washcloth into her hand, she dipped it into her basin of water and wiped the grime and stress of the day from her face. Afterwards, she tied the ribbon of her robe around her waist, and in perfect timing, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Anna."

"Oh, come in."

The door opened gently and the strawberry blonde let herself in. Elsa took a seat on her bed, almost being swallowed whole by all of her thick velvet sheets and looked to her sister, who seemed to have worry of some kind.

"Dear, sister," she asked the younger princess, "What in this world troubles you so?"

"I'm concerned, is all," she replied softly.

"Concerned? Whatever about?"

"You. Please explain your sudden authoritative behaviour this afternoon..."

"Oh, that. Well, I wanted to do the right thing, for once in my life."

"What's your history?"

"Excuse me?"

"With that man. You know him, you would never speak to a stranger like that. That's also clearly why you stood up to father, to save him. Why?"

"You don't have to worry about that."

"I know that. But I'm your sister. It's your family's duty to worry. He is quite handsome... A fling I knew not of, perhaps?"

Elsa's cheeks flushed a bright red, "No, no. Nothing like that. Besides, he despises me anyway."

"Oh..."

"Will that be all?"

"For now, I believe so..." Anna made her way to the grand white doors but just before exiting she turned to Elsa one more time. "I just hope you know what're doing, sister..."

"Oh, Anna... So do I..."

* * *

The room got significantly darker as some palace castle staff proceeded to douse some of the torches, leaving it dark enough for the prisoners to get some rest while light enough for prison guards to continue their work efficiently. Every night, Samuel, the head of the Prison Watch division, would walk by every cell and greet each inmate goodnight before being sure they went to bed. That night was no different. Jack had been sitting on the dirty ground beside the solid boards, flat "pillow" and thin sheet he was told to call his bed. His azure eyes gazed at behind the iron bars at nothing one in particular. He had no cell-mate, or nearby neighbours, leaving his corner or the dungeon very silent.

Silent until the gritty footsteps of Samuel could be heard, sauntering to Jack's accommodations.

"Alright, Frost, enough moping. To bed with you alright, lad? Goodnight, kid."

A single bitter tear rolled down his porcelain cheek and he muttered a phrase to no one before dusting himself off and laying down for another sleepless night. "Oh, father... I wish you were here..."

* * *

 **So there y'all have it! My new chapter. Sorry for not updating last week. I'm going through a really tough time right now and I thought I was completely over suicidal thoughts and my depression but after almost a year I feel like shit again. My mother also isn't very supportive and doesn't help, I changed schools and my phone broke(meaning I can't talk to my best friend in the whole world and I miss her so much!) Also my boyfriend was being very distant with me and he hurt my feelings so I kinda yelled at him and told him he doesn't care about me and that we should just end what we have(after only 3 months but still) and then he said he did care, that he was scared to talk to me and didn't want to ask what was wrong because everytime he does I cry and he hates seeing my cry but he was done anyway, so I fucked up my whole relationship and yeah, I do care about him. Its just so hard, ya know? And the only thing that helped or numbed the pain other than hurting myslef was making art so obviously I decided to make art instead. Meaning I was doing it so much I was unmotivated to do anything else including write... If you actually read that, thanks, and I hope you don't mind seeing this vulnerable side of me. Anywhoozles time for the question of the day.**

 **QOTD: _How do you guys deal with stress/anxiety/depression etc?_**

 **Anyway, that's it for now! I'll see you witchlings next time! This is Ocean, peacing out! ~**


	9. Mates?

**Hey guys! I've decided to change the cover photo for this story(wanted to for a long while actually, because the girl in the picture was actually Rapunzel, not Elsa, but when I uploaded it I didn't realize until the next day?) So I hope you all like the new image! I drew it myself! :D If you'd like to see the process head over to my youtube channel. If you didn't know my channel is Pastel Witch Art! Now let's reply to some reviews!**

 **NOW IT'S TIME FOR REVIEW REPLIES WITH OCEAN!**

 **Guest(ch:8):** **  
Well, it wasn't my assigned at birth name, it's more of a nickname that stuck and I prefer to my AAB name. I actually don't like it, haha, but Ocean is a recognized name in a lot of places. But Lily is a lovely name! I have never heard of Olwen though, so I guess we're even. I feel you about your mom though, mine as well with my eight year old brother. It gets rather annoying. But that's messed up. As for your boyfriend, I think you should let him go. He's du,b for losing interest in a sweetheart like you but trust me it hurts loving someone who doesn't love you back so the best thing to do is let him go and try to get over him. And nothing's wrong with stuttering, my brother does too, and I personally think its an adorable quirk that only people with certain qualities tend to have and if it makes you feel any better, the characters that stutter somehow always end up being my favourite(Hiccup, and Thomas from Witch's Saga etc.). Anyway, hang in there, sis!**

 **Guest(ch:8)** **No, Elsa is the elder sister while Anna is the younger, just like in the movie. I'm so so sorry if I confused you!**

 **Guest(ch:8)** **Oh, great, you're not judging me! Haha, I'm happy you appreciate it, I don't feel like a jerk for ranting now! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter: 9: Mates?**

This morning's routine was not much different from the prior day. Elsa woke up at dawn, brushed her hair, got dressed, grabbed a snack and went to reading without seeing her family. They didn't worry though, she had phases where she'd be on her lonesome very often for a few days or weeks, then all would turn back to normal and she'd spend most hours with her sister again. She didn't read as long as she usually ould this time, though. She couldn't; she couldn't be pulled into the books word like she usually could be so easily. Her mind wandered to other things far too much to focus on how Aslan created an entire world from song **(1)** or where Jadis had run off to. Her mind wandered to Jack. His wonderfully sculpted face, his soft silver hair, his perfectly blue eyes and thin lips, and gentle freckles and gorgeous jaw and rather large ears(which she loved as well). For years she longed to see him and he was finally within reach again, but he despised her for actions that were of no fault of hers. A soft sigh escaped her as she brushed a lock of hair from her face, making no difference since the morning sun shone right into her eyes, blinding her either way.

She absolutely refused though, refused to sit there in self-pity. If he was angry with her and she didn't like it, she was going to do something about it.

After a few moments of contemplating she had an idea. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a basket, filling it to the brim with bread, cheese, fruit, jams, milk and a closed container of water. Some of the cooks and butlers were confused but she simply said that she had skipped breakfast and was going to have a picnic, and they dare not question the soon to be Queen any further. After collecting these items she covered them with a cloth, neatly tucked into the basket. In a nick of time, she found herself in the dungeons winding through the halls and finding her destination. At this time it was noon, and prisoners only got two meals a day, a glass of water and a loaf of bread. _Utterly barbaric,_ thought Elsa when thinking of this. If she wasn't mistaken this would mean Jack hadn't eaten since roughly eight o'clock this morning, and she attempted to make peace with the only thing she could think of. Food. _Everyone likes food, right?_

When she stood in front of his cell, his back was to her so she had to knock on the bars, as if it were a door, to get his attention. When he did turn around he wore a look of confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired rather coldly as if he didn't want her there.

"I wanted to talk," she replied seemingly unshaken, keyword, 'seemingly'.

"We've already spoken of what needs to be said, Snowflake. Now, leave me alone."

"I believe you're mistaken for this is still much to talk about."

"We'll allow me to rephrase. You've said all I care of listening to, now I ask again, leave me alone."

"Are you sure about that? Surely a noble pirate such as your self is used to having his tea by now..."

He looked at her rather baffled again, "What's your game, Elsa?"

"No game. I just thought you would be hungry," with those words she dangled the basket before him.

"Wouldn't you get into a heap of trouble for this?"

"Yes... If I get caught."

"Still a sneaky witch, I see..." this time a slightly amused smirk decorated his features as if he was proud.

"But of course. Now," she announced removing the cloth and sifting through the basket, "would you prefer cheese or marmalade?"

"I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"Of course."

She pulled a small stool, that was meant for prison guards who needed a break from being on their feet all day, and gracefully placed herself upon it. She pulled out a switchblade and sliced the bread before proceeding to spread the orange sticky substance on it.

"I remember, orange is your favourite, right?"

"Yes, it is..."

"Here you are," she passed the sustainable to him through the bars.

Taking the sandwich from her he looked at it sadly and said, "How exceedingly kind of you... Not only to bring a poor man like me a meal that could be at your own expense, but to also bring him options... Even after I was so cruel to you... Why?"

"Because Jackson," she wasn't looking at him, she was focussing on cleaning her blade and spoke in an emotionless tone, "years ago, or by now it may feel like in another life, we were friends. Friends are there in your time of need. No matter how much tears you've caused them..."

"Elsa..." he breathed, "I'm... I'm very sorry, I shouldn't have assumed and judged you."

"It's quite alright, Jackson... After you did I reverted to doing the same. I should have known better."

"Mates?" he outstretched his hand beyond the bars.

With a gentle smile, that made Jack's heart smile back, she took it in hers and with a light shake she answered, "Mates."

* * *

It had become routine for Elsa to sneak down to the dungeons whenever she could to see Jack. Usually early in the morning, when he family expected her to be off having breakfast alone and/or late at night when everyone expected her to be sound asleep. She was quite rusty on things she learned as a young girl while pirating but she did remember how to utilize stealth.

When she did visit him they spoke of many things. So many things that neither of them knew of. Elsa told him how her family was the people the saw that night in Dun'Broch she was worried about. He told her that he was now the Captain of the Guardian, no longer was North. She told him how she had tried to escape and killed a man. He told her how he managed to break and enter into the Carona castle and steal a few crowns and some jewelry. She told him how she was next in line to be Queen that very year. He told her how everyone on the ship was doing last he heard. It took everything inside of Elsa not to squeal with delight after being told Hayden and Astrid were engaged. They spoke of all these things and so much more.

"So tell me again what Stoik said!" she laughed.

Also chuckling, Jack replied, "The old man threw 'is arm in the air and shouted 'Yes! That's me future daughter-in-law!' and clapped one on old Spite!"

She laughed again, "He never stopped being boisterous I see..."

"Stoik? Stop being boisterous? Bullshit, I say!" he also continued to laugh.

A gentle sigh escaped Elsa as the hysteria subsided, "Oh, Jackson, I missed this..."

He had calmed down as well and smiled, "Me too..."

"I'm so glad we've gotten to be friends again!"

"Yes, so am I." He seemed to remember something. "But I'm afraid not for very long..."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Don't you remember? Your father will have my head. I do enjoy these days being here with you, my dear, but alas I am still but a prisoner and have no choice but to be here."

"Oh, yes..." she sighed at her dust-covered shoes, but more so at the sad reality.

"I'm still glad I got the chance to be with you one more time," he gave her a sad smile.

"Don't talk like that," she shot up to look at him, "I won't let you die, Jackson, I promise!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not quite sure but we still have time! I'll think of something, I promise you!"

That sweet smile she loves so very much made a reappearance, this time a genuinely happy one, "I've always loved your determination, Snowflake."

"We don't have time for flirting, dear," she lightly tapped him on the nose, "I'm serious."

"I know. So am I."

"Sure."

"It's almost time for them to do make their rounds again, you should probably get out of here before you get yourself into trouble."

"You're right."

Of course he was. The prison guards checked the cells every few hours and it was almost that time.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll get you out of this, I swear on my own life."

He took her hand through the bars, "You need not swear, I trust you."

"I'm afraid I really must go now but I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be here counting the moments until then, beloved."

"Hopefully, you need not count for too long. Goodnight."

He gave her hand a final squeeze before she pulled away and snuck through the halls all the way back to her room. When she got into her domain she washed her face, changed into her nightgown and climbed into the ocean of velvet and silk sheets to have sweet dreams of _him._

* * *

 **So that's that. They made up. Some time has passed here again but don't worry they still have time! She'll save him, I trust her too.**

 **(1) this book most definitely didn't come out when this story takes place but if you know what book it is, extra points for you!**

 **Anyhow I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! And I really hope at least some of you check out my video? Its called "Pirate Elsa | Free | Speedpaint" and on my channel Pastel Witch Art. Time for the Question of the day!**

 **QOTD:** ** _Since we're on the topic of youtube now, who are y'all's favourite youtubers? If you watch youtube that is._**

 **That's t for now and I'll see you witchlings next week! This is Ocean, the Pastel Witch, peacing out! ~**


End file.
